2014
January Catherine helps Deb with Don Quixote as does Dexter Daryl Dixon arrives and meets Harley Quinn and Carl Grimes Max gets his machine taken off and other Max is there to help Faith goes out on patrol and meets Alcide, Buffy and Jerry Neal brings Steve his painting and later Alex and Neal celebrate Alcide is in wolf form when he meets Jimmy, Oz and Calleigh Phoebe and Clint meet Wesley, Cullen and Felecia at Felecia’s bar Hannibal arrives in Muybridge and meets Catherine and Deb February Balthazar conjures up a topless parade with Belle and Xas entertained. Sports and bonding happen with the Avengers David meets someone not quite human in Max and Daryl helps Kate out of a situation Phoebe helps Jack crew his ship Day after Valentine’s Buffy gets a nasty surprise that there are vampires in Muybridge. Buffy runs into Giles while buying chocolate. Rikki meets Don Quixote and Cullen helps her out while Macbeth gets the wrong idea March Michonne arrives in Muybridge and is greeted by Cullen, Daryl, Xas and Carl Bruce goes food shopping and runs into Venus and Clint Hannibal is place shopping when he runs into Catherine and Adam Syracuse goes to AA meeting and then he, Annie and Ruby all talk about where to live Faith working in the Magic Shop where she helps Jimmy, Michonne and Alcide April Deb goes window shopping where Calleigh helps a girl out Lara meets up with Wesley at a shooting range Michonne meets with Cullen Natasha works out in the gym and has conversations with Bruce, Clint, Steve and Pepper Phoebe runs into Adam while he's journaling and decides to turn it into an opportunity Max DiCosta finds out a different side to she!Max - NSFW Steve and Venus go out on a date - alert the media! Cameron tries to offer helpful insight to Deadpool's fliers and things take an unusual turn. Deadpool meets up with Don Quixote May Buffy finally comes clean to Giles that she knows there are at least one vampire in Muybrige. Genevieve arrives in Muybridge and is welcomed(?) by Jerry Elizabeth Thatcher finds herself in a new place and century. She is aided by Cullen Tony meets up with Xas and Gabriel. Deb and Dexter Morgan have a brother/sister talk Felecia and Jimmy run into each other at an open air market Jax and Daryl run into Hannah, Lara, and Michonne River Tam explores Muybridge and is helped by David and Jimmy Will Graham arrives in Muybridge and is reunited with Lisbeth with help from Dexter. Charles and Raven arrive in Muybridge. Creature explores the city and ends up living with Catherine. He also meets Raven. June River Song arrives in Muybridge and meets Romana Pepper has surgery to hopefully cure her. Jace Wayland arrives in Muybridge and meets Maria DeLuca and Oz. Hannibal Lecter is settling in and runs into Methos. Thor arrives in Muybridge and meets Steve, Debra and Deadpool. Neal and Macbeth are out shopping separately where Neal meets Genevieve and Macbeth and Rikki have a turning point in their relationship. A special full moon comes to Muybridge and Alcide feels it effects running into Elena and Faith. Will is released from the hospital and Lisbeth helps Carl gives Michonne shooting lessons, Cullen and Wesley witness it. Debra and Hannibal go on a second date. Lorne Malvo arrives in Muybridge and gets a helping hand from Cassie Sandsmark. Joan and Charles go house hunting separately and get some help by Riley and Dorian. Raven explores the city and runs into John Kennex Bruce Banner goes jogging and runs into Catherine where it’s discovered they both were in Haurvatat. He also gets a text from Venus and another date happens. July Jerry finds a victim in Elizabeth Thatcher but finds resistance by Wesley and Lara. Jerry licks wounds with Genevieve nursing Elizabeth calls Cullen for comfort and to discuss learning to shoot Wesley helps with Lara’s wounds Double date with Clint, Natasha, Felecia and Coulson Illyria looks to appreciate art and finds another devotee to art in Hannibal lecter. She also runs into Phil Coulson who thinks she’s someone from his past. John Kennex looks for Sake and Dorian tags along. Grey arrives in Muybridge and finds a familiar face but it’s not attached to the person he thought it was. Will has a houseguest with Lisbeth Mystique meets Kennex at the beach Steve asks Pepper a favor and meets Calleigh Clint, Steve and Thor bonding over watching Skyfall August Cassie and David meet, flying is involved Steve breaks the news that Grey’s friends aren’t there. River Tam comforts Tyrion Lannister arrives and meets Lorne and Frank N Furter Carl gets advice about bullies from Steve, Creature, Cullen Alcide and Ruby in wolf form meet under the Super moon Jax and Clint meet and bond in a bar Hannibal King and Debra have a phone date Remy arrives and meets Xas NSFW Tony learns he can remove the Arc Reactor and tells Pepper, Bruce, Clint Dexter meets William Graham, Hannibal King on the way back from a fresh kill d’Artagnan arrives and meets Michonne and River Song Nat and Clint go motorcycle shopping Raven and Charles have a tentative reunion Hannibal Lecter goes shopping and meets Kyra and Dexter Morgan Jace runs into Maria and she tells him about a Rave Debra and Hannibal King go on a date - NSFW d’Artagnan stops to take care of Don Quixote’s horse with the Creature and they run into Catherine and Deadpool September Bruce and Venus meet up - NSFW Edgar arrives and meets up with Grey It’s a slow day at the magic shop and Faith meets up with Phoebe, Daryl and Sam Winchester Kennex runs into Raven (NSFW). Kennex runs into Riley at the grocery store. Sophhia opens a hair salon with customers Elena and Venus Max runs Max G while she’s on a route. and Wesley sees Elizabeth and she offers her thanks again. Clint and Nat get married – NSFW d’Artagnan runs into Michonne River Song goes over archaeology papers and meets Dorian and Lorne October Avengers have a wedding party Methos has a quickening and meets up with Hannibal Lecter Grey meets Oz and later Edgar Carol Peletier arrives and meets Daryl Will Graham meets Gabriel and Will develops a headache. Xas and Remy meet again. Xas and Remy - NSFW Tony engineers high tech arrows for Clint In the aftermath of a Faith and Illyira fight, Faith and Alcide expend energy NSFW. Illyria has a conversation with Lecter, they learn neither is usual. NSFW. Halloween reunites Sherlock and Joan. It also brings Annie and Syracuse trick or treating to Jimmy. November Neal and Alex meet up at an art museum. Neal runs into Remy LeBeau Jimmy Darling runs into Dexter Morgan and Max Guevara Hannibal King and Deb Morgan celebrate an anniversary Venus VanDamme meets Raven Category:Archive